Funny'
by Maddy20
Summary: This is my first South Park fanfic! 3 I ship Style soo hard! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! 3 this is rated m for now, I may change it later. I haven't decided yet.


December 11, 2012

Stan furrowed his eyebrows at his dad's words. " You may want to hang out less with Kyle because otherwise people will think you two are 'funny'." Stan threw his head back with a loud sigh as he raised his arms in the air. " Damn it dad, stop it. Stop it now." Stan and Kyle weren't 'funny' they were just 'super-best friends.'

Stan's dad just shrugged. " I'm just warning you." Stan rolled his eyes and walked away.

That night he sat in his room thinking long and hard about his father's words. He didn't want people think he and Kyle were 'funny'. Stan didn't like the thought of staying away from Kyle though. " No," He whispered to himself. " Kyle and I can keep hanging out, who cares what people think?"

March 3, 2013

A few months later Kyle and Stan sat together staring at Bebe and Wendy. Bebe gave Kyle a flirty smile, causing Kyle to scrunch his nose up in disgust. Wendy winked at Bebe as they made their way towards Stan and Kyle.

Kyle sighed with annoyance while Stan watched them cautiously. " If I have to fucking kiss her again.." Kyle started with a deep glare towards Bebe. Stan chuckled slightly as he glanced at his best friend, no his super best friend.

" Want to play truth or d-" Wendy started, but was cut off by the two boys. " Sure." Stan answered nervously, but Kyle had a different response. " Fuck no." He said getting up and running off.

Stan winced as Kyle ran away. Why did Kyle always leave him with the girls? He wondered, glancing at them nervously.

" It can be just us three then." Wendy confirmed as she grabbed Stan's arm. Stan sighed as he sat with them, wishing Kyle would come back.

May 2, 2013

Stan sat with Wendy at school, their hands twined. They've been dating for officially two months. Stan remembered the day when he, Bebe, and Wendy played truth or dare. Bebe had dared him to ask Wendy out, so far they've been dating since then.

Stan turned to glance at Kyle who was sitting alone, staring at the ground. He felt pain in his chest to see his friend who was once his super best friend by himself. " I'll be right back." Stan told Wendy moving away and heading towards Kyle.

Kyle glanced up with a twinkle of hope in his eyes, however it quickly faded whenever he realized it was just Stan. " Oh.. It's just you.." He said before laying his chin on his arm. Stan looked at the ground sheepishly.

" Want to come over to my house after school?" Stan asked, hoping they could rekindle their friendship. " I don't think he wants to go anywhere with you Stan." Cartman said from behind.

Stan narrowed his eyes at Cartman. " You don't make his decisions." Stan retorted. " Look Stan the Jew doesn't want you to talk to him." Kyle sighed as he lifted his head. " Shut up fat ass. Sure Stan I'd love to come over to your house."

Stan smiled as he heaved a happy sigh. " What so you two can make out?" Cartman asked with his hands on his hips, but it took him all his strength to not burst out laughing. " Dude, you have a sick mind." Kyle said with his eyebrows furrowed.

Stan nodded his head in agreement. " Well I have to get back to Wendy. See you around." He said with the wave of his hand before turning and making his way to Wendy with a smile.

He couldn't help but think of his father's words once again. If he and Kyle started hanging out again, then people wouldn't think they were 'funny' because Stan had a girlfriend, right?

After school Kyle and Stan walked home laughing up a storm. Stan's dad sat on the couch, he gave the two boys a look of confusion. " You two are friends again?" He asked with uncertainty. Stan shrugged. " No," He started, causing Kyle to gasp and do a double take. "We are super best friends." Stan continued.

Kyle let out a chuckle as he pretended to wipe sweat from his forehead. " Whew. You scared me for a moment Stan." He admitted. Stan's dad just shrugged. " Just don't hang out too much, we don't want people thinking you two are 'funny' do you?"

Stan and Kyle both gasped. " Dad, I have a girlfriend." Stan spoke, eyes wide. Why was his father bringing this up again? It was bad enough that Stan's dad said this, but it was even worse that he said this in front of Kyle.

Kyle just shrugged. " C'mon dude, want to play guitar hero?" Stan nodded in agreement. When they were far from Stan's dad, Stan whispered. " Doesn't that bother you what my dad said?" He asked. Kyle just laughed as he fumbled with the guitar. " Nah, who cares what people think?"

Stan bit his lip for a second before answering. " I do." Kyle looked up from the guitar to him for a moment before shaking his head. " Dude, let's just play." Stan nodded in agreement as he grabbed his guitar.

That night after Kyle left Stan went into the kitchen to get a drink. His father sat at the table reading a magazine. " Hey dad?" Stan asked sitting across the table from his dad. " Yes Stan?" His dad asked, refusing to lay the magazine down.

Stan gulped, hard. " Do you think Kyle and I are.. You know.. 'F-funny'?" His dad quickly laid the magazine down. " Of course not son." He replied, but his voice was full of uncertainty. Stan felt rage growing inside of him. " Well we are just fucking friends, nothing more!" He said and with that he left the kitchen and headed to his room.

Meanwhile Kyle sat with his family eating super. He fumbled with his spaghetti for awhile before looking up at his parents. " Can I ask you two something?" He asked. His mother nodded, answering for both of them. " Of course honey."

" Do you guys think Stan and I are 'funny'?" He asked. Ike gobbled up his spaghetti, ignoring Kyle. " Of course, you two are hilarious." Kyle's mother answered again for both of them. " No," Kyle said with hesitation. " That's not what I mean."

Sheila and Gerald both glanced at each other with confusion. " I mean gay guys!" Ike quickly stopped gobbling his food and glanced at Kyle. " Kyle gay? Is Kyle a fag?"

Kyle's mother nearly choked as she grabbed her chest. His father did a double take. " Of course we don't think you're gay!" Sheila exclaimed.

Kyle nodded his head as he looked away. " I'm done, please excuse me." He said as he exited the kitchen and headed towards his bedroom.

May 3, 2014

The next morning Stan sat on his bed, skipping breakfast. He stared at the ground long and hard. I'm Stan Marsh and I'm gay... He thought. No, he corrected himself. I'm bisexual.. " I'm Stan Marsh and I'm bisexual.." He muttered, eyes half closed. What if people hate me? No, I can't be gay, bisexual, or whatever! I have to be straight! He thought. He turned his head noticing his bible that sat on his dresser. Slowly and reluctantly he got up, grasping the bible.

God loves all of his children. He says not to judge others. Some people tend to forget that God loves all his children. Stan pinched his eyes closed tightly, his pure existence going numb. " So if I was bisexual.." He muttered. " God would still love me, he wouldn't hate me.." Stan sighed, remembering Kyle's words. " Who cares what people think?"

Stan sighed before laying his bible down. Fuck it, I'll just pretend to be sick. He thought as he laid underneath the covers, refusing to get up.

Meanwhile, Kyle sat in his room, thinking. Am I in love with Stan? He asked himself. For some reason he couldn't get Stan out of his mind. To be honest he's always admired Stan's looks and personality. He would always sit as close to Stan as possible, he'd always tell Stan that he looked good, he and Stan had so much in common.

Slowly he crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. " Hey mom." He said as he settled down at he table. " Um.. You know in the bible.. It says God loves everyone right?" His mother laid down the dishes she was washing to look at him with a confused expression. " Of course honey." He knew why she looked at him like that. He was a Jew, he was supposed to know that already.

" So he loves the homosexual and bisexual people right?" Kyle asked quickly. His mother nodded her head slowly. " Um, well yes." She said gently before widening her eyes quickly. " Kyle why do you ask this question?" She asked, voice frantic.

Kyle frowned quickly, not sure whether to tell his mother or not. Perhaps now wasn't the time, he was still mixed up within his feelings. " Um, mom I don't feel good." His mother put her hands on her hips as she sighed. " Kyle you can stay home today, but you better be laying down all day and not be running around."

Kyle nodded his head. " Okay." He said heading back towards his bedroom. Hopefully this day from school would help him get his mind straight.

Cartman sat with Butters, Kenny, Bebe, and Wendy. " Hey guys, know where Kyle and Stan are?" The three shook their heads. Cartman let out an annoyed sigh. " What a coincidence they're both gone! They're probably making out and having sex with each other!" He said thrusting his arms in the air, before chuckling. " Ooh we have two boys swinging for the same team now! They've came out of the closet!"

Wendy narrowed her eyes. " May I remind you that Stan is my boyfriend." She snapped. Cartman let out a chuckle. " Haha I'm still surprised he's still with your ass. Remember when you got those fake boobs, he and all the other boys made fun of you!" Wendy let out a huff. " Shut up Cartman." Cartman just chuckled once more. " Yeah, your funny bitch. I gotta go, so catch you all later."

And with that Cartman was gone.

Stan stared at the wall for a long time. He loved Wendy didn't he? He loved Kyle though too. It all made sense now. He'd always wanted to be as close as possible to Kyle. It took him all this time to realize that he actually had feelings for Kyle. He cared about Wendy too though.. He closed his eyes with a sigh as he laid on his side.

Kyle remembered the one day in class when everyone had been attracted to Bebe's boobs. He was addicted to them too, but after realizing that they were driving him and Stan apart, he hated them. He hated boobs, and it turns out he doesn't want them now. No he wants Stan, he doesn't want a girl, he wants Stan.

He also recalled he day when Cartman said. " You two want to get a room so you guys can make out?" At first Kyle was in rage because he was fearful that Cartman knew that he was all mixed up with his feelings about Stan. So together he and Stan had kicked Cartman in the nuts. Honestly he wished that they had gotten a room.

But did Stan even feel the same way? For goodness sake he has a girlfriend! Kyle thought to himself. Am I just some boy falling for someone I'll never get? He wondered with a sigh.

Cartman sat on the sidewalk silently thinking. Do Kyle and Stan have a thing for each other? He wondered. They've always been close. Cartman could admit that he'd seen some signs that they could possibly like eachother, but he didn't know whether the signs were false or not. Perhaps he could try to find out?

He considered for a moment locking them in a locker room together, possibly that could work? He put on a deep grin at the thought. " Hey Cartman want to play ball?" Butters asked from behind. Cartman furrowed his eyebrows together. " No go away dumbass!"

Butters let out a long sigh before going towards Kenny and asking him to play ball.

Wendy sat on the jungle gym with Bebe at her side. " Something's bothering you, I can tell." Bebe finally spoke up. Wendy gave her a half glance before sighing. " Do you think Stan is really fucking Kyle?" Wendy asked as she scrunched up her nose.

Bebe shrugged slightly. " I don't know, awhile back there were rumors that Kyle was swinging for the same team, they weren't exactly proven to be false. Kyle has always kind of seemed, you know, gay." Wendy gave her a deep glare. " Thanks for the positiveness." She snapped before jumping off the jungle gym and leaving.

May 10, 2014

The school year was ending and everyone began to act snobby and rude. Stan was used to it of course, towards the end of the year everyone always got all grumpy like they had something stuck up their butt. Cartman would always joke and say that towards the end of the year everyone started their period and it was just hormones.

Stan opened his locker to grab his book bag so he could head home when he heard someone call his name from afar. At first he thought it was Kyle, but once the voice got louder and closer he realized it was Wendy. " Hey Stan can I ask you something?" She asked in a polite manner.

Stan shrugged. " Sure i guess." He replied. As long as you don't ask me to go back out with you. He silently thought. He was done with Wendy. They had so many differences, their relationship was always on and off and he was so sick of it. In his opinion, their relationship was just a drag.

" Is something going on between you and Kyle?" Wendy asked, clutching her books tightly to her chest. Stan gave her a dumbfounded expression. Was she seriously asking this? On May 3rd Kyle and Stan had both missed school in order to clear their minds. Everyone secretly thought they ditched school to make out.

When Cartman teased them about it they both finally agreed to take a break from being friends after lunch. While Stan was at his locker he had Kyle approach him. " I think we should take a break from our friendship. Things between us are getting awkward." Kyle said. Stan felt like his whole heart shattered. Unknowing what to do he decided to agree, after that no one teased them of dating anymore.

To be honest Stan thought that the whole thing blew over and everyone forgot. But considering that Wendy Testaburger was asking him this question right now he began to realize that he was wrong.

Stan had been so confused about his sexuality. He didn't know whether he liked girls or boys. He could remember times when he'd walk down the street and see a girl and admire her beauty. He couldn't ever remember admiring a boy's looks. But when it came to Kyle he felt different. He remembered when Kyle got voted the ugliest boy in school, Kyle certainly wasn't the ugliest to him. In fact he was the hottest boy in school in Stan's opinion.

It didn't surprise Stan that much when they found out that Kyle was accidentally put as the ugliest. If anybody was ugly it was fat ass Cartman.

Stan felt like he did truly like girls, but when he was near Kyle he felt completely different. In fact he even told Kyle recently that Kyle was good looking. He did love Kyle, the more he thought about it, the more he began to realize his love for his super best friend.

He couldn't tell anyone that obviously. They'd called him a weird fag. He'd probably also loose his friendship with Kyle. He couldn't blame Kyle though. Who'd want to be best friends with someone who is always thinking about fucking you in their mind.

Cartman always has been suspicious about the Kyle and Stan, super best friend, friendship. Stan and Kyle realized that from day one when he called them fags continuously. He always asked them if they wanted a room so they could make out. At the time Stan was somewhat disgusted by that, but as the days went on he began to take Cartman's words into consideration.

" Hello Stan?" Wendy's voice pipped up, interrupting Stan from his thoughts. " Dammit." Stan muttered, not wanting to be interrupted by those precious memories and thoughts. " Excuse me? Did you completely forget I was here, or did you just not want to answer the question?" Wendy asked with a deep glare.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose in deep frustration. " I like Kyle only as a super best friend." He lied. " Uh huh." Wendy replied, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at him unconvinced. " Look Wendy," Stan snapped. " I have better things to do then to talk to you, so goodbye." He said, leaving the dark headed girl alone in the halls.

" Stan, Stan!" A voice called from behind him. " For the love of God, what the fuck is it now?" He yelled, turning around to see a panting Cartman. Cartman raised his hands in the air. " It's Kyle! He's in trouble!" He cried.

Stan's eyes widened. " What do you mean?" He asked warily. " I think he broke his leg." Cartman said, panting heavily. " Then what are you doing talking to me, call the fucking ambulance!" Stan shouted with rage.

" I will, i will. But he wants to see you, so go see him." Cartman protested, pushing Stan in the direction of the locker room. " He's in the locker room!" Stan sucked in a deep breath before making his way towards the locker rooms, quickly.

" Kyle?!" He called, entering the boys' locker room. " Stan?" A voice said with a mixture of confusion. Stan turned to see Kyle who carried a worried expression. " Stan I've been looking everywhere for you, Cartman told me you got hurt." He said, inspecting Stan for any sigh of injuries.

Stan shook his head. " Nah I'm fine," He replied, brushing off Kyle's concerns. " He told me you broke your leg though!" He said with utter confusion. " What?!" Kyle shrieked. " That lying fat ass." They both said in unison.

" What is this all about anyways?" Kyle asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and rage. Stan quickly shrugged. " That's what I'm wondering too!" He said as they both turned around. Just as they turned around they heard the loud slam of the door close. " The fuck?" Kyle spoke as he pressed against the door, but it refused to open.

" That fat ass locked us in." He confirmed. Stan clenched his gut as he did a double take. " H-he locked us in the locker room?" Stan said with disbelief. " Alright well if you don't believe me, come here and try to open the door." Kyle snapped as he moved from infront of the door.

Slowly, Stan moved towards the door and gently pushed on it. The door refused to budge, causing him to push harder, then harder. Then at last he was pushing with all his might, but the door still refused to open. " This doesn't make any sense." He finally said, sitting beside the door.

" No it doesn't." Kyle agreed, sitting beside him. Stan closed his eyes, thinking hard to as why fat ass Cartman would lock them in the locker room together, until it all of a sudden came to him. Token and Nicole had been locked together in the locker room too, afterwards they dated. So did some of the other same race people and in the end they ended up dating.

All of sudden just like that all of this was beginning to make sense to Stan. " I get it now." He spoke slowly. Kyle glanced at him with a confused expression. " How do you get why the messed up fat ass locked us up in this locker room? It makes no fucking sense!" He shouted, eyes closed tightly.

" Cartman always wants to be right, you know that." Stan started. Kyle nodded in agreement. " He always calls us fags and he thinks that we like each other. That we're more than super best friends." He said. To his surprised Kyle remained silent and didn't interrupt him. " He's trying to prove that we like each other. I think the only way he'll let us out is if we.. you know, um."

And just like that Kyle knew exactly what Stan meant without him having to actually say it.


End file.
